


Akin ka na Lang, Iingatan ko ang Puso mo

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M, filo fake dating au, idk how to tag, theres not enough filo nomin fic, when there should be a lot just because
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dalawang beses na sinuyo ni Jeno si Jaemin, at isang beses na pumayag naman siya.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect 'cause this is pretty much a self indulgent fic lol ive just been craving for a filo nomin au a LOT if no ones gonna do it then i will charot

"Jaemin pansinin mo naman ako!" 

Pinagtitinginan na sila ng ibang estudyante. sino ba naman kasing hindi titingin? eh yung number one sports player at student ng buong university hinahabol siya na parang ang tindi ng pangangailangan.

Ilang oras na rin sila naghahahabulan. well, technically, hindi naman siya tumatakbo. Hindi niya lang talaga pinapansin 'yung humahabol sa kanya. 

Ayaw kasi tumigil eh, kahit ilang beses niya nang tinaboy.

Nang makarating sila sa tapat mismo ng library, hinarangan ni _mr. number one_ ang pinto para hindi siya makapasok.

"Tabi. Mag-aaral ako. Hindi lahat kasingtalino mo." malamig niyang sabi nang hindi man lang tinitignan si _mr. number one_

"Pakinggan mo muna ako, please."

  
  


Ginawa niya na 'yon. Ilang beses na. Hindi niya nga maintindihan kung ano ba talagang kailangan netong kupal neto at sa dami ng estudyante, siya ang pinagtitripan. Sa isang subject lang naman sila magkaklase, at nilapitan lang naman siya neto nung hinihingi niya na 'yung pabor kay Jaemin, which is last week. 

Last week. Biruin mo isang linggo na siyang kinukulit, pero parang wala namang pinapakita yung isa na titigil siya sa pinagagawa niya. Kaya _for the last time_ , papatusin na ni Jaemin.

"Ayoko nga sabi, Lee. Anong part ba doon yung di mo magets?" Iritadong sabi niya.

"One month lang naman hinihingi ko. One month, kapag di naging successful, edi laya ka na."

_Kapal ng mukha._ Sa one month na 'yon ang dami niya na sigurong nagawa. Sa one month na 'yon, ilang anime at tv series na ang napanood niya. Pero hindi kasi nagiisip 'tong isa at akala niya saglit na panahon lang ang isang buwan. Sabagay, ano bang ineexpect niya sa lalaking halos lahat kayang kunin dahil sa napakagwapo niyang mukha? Wala. Lahat silang lalaki pare parehas lang, except syempre sa sarili niya

. Inisip niyang maglaro muna, kahit sa huli, hindi pa rin naman ang sagot niya.

  
  


"Ikaw lang naman kasi magbebenefit sa hinihingi mo, Lee. What's in it for me?"

"Libre kita lunch for the entire month."

"May pera ako."

"Free tutor?"

"Tropa ko si Renjun."

"May bago kang kaibigan?"

"Hindi ko kailangan non."

"Well, you get to practice being in a relationship?"

Tinignan nang masama ni Jaemin ang kaharap niya at tila napakamot batok ito,

"Ah… hehe…narinig ko kasi na n(b/g)sb ka" 

Kung mayroong isang ayaw si Jaemin, 'yon ay kapag pinagtutulakan na single siya. Alam niya naman 'yon eh, so di niya magets kung bakit kailangan ilantaran sa mukha niya na tatanda siyang mag-isa! Hindi naman sa walang pumoporma o wala siyang pinopormahan, may iilan na siyang nakalandian through tinder. Lilipat sila ng telegram or viber after two to three days. Two weeks later, expired na yung landian. Huwag niyo siyang tanungin kasi hindi niya rin alam kung bakit hindi nagwowork-out.

  
  


"...So ano, malay mo eto na yung opportunity para malaman mo kung paano ba umaandar ang isang relationship."

  
  


"Fuck you, Lee Jeno." sambit niya, sabay pasok sa library at iniwang sawi na naman si Jeno.

~

Friday na ngayon, at nagpapasalamat pa rin si Jaemin na kahit 8 am ang start ng class niya, wala naman siyang Saturday classes. Ibig sabihin lang na isang araw na lang at makakapagpahinga na naman siya sa bahay nila. 

Naisip niyang dumaan muna sa _Starbucks_ para bumili ng morning coffee niya. Mandatory na ata talaga sa isang college student ang may dalang _Starbuck_ s cup pagpasok. Binuksan niya ang pinto at syempre ayan na naman yung _Good morning Sir! Welcome to Starbucks_ ng isang cutie na barista. Kaya na rin siguro favorite ni Jaemin ang starbucks dahil every branch, hindi nawawalan ng gwapong barista. Ngumiti naman si Jaemin sa barista, sino ba naman kasi siya para tanggihan ang grasya? Regular na siya dito, at alam na rin ng mga staff kung ano ang order niya kaya hindi niya na kailangan magsalita pa. May sinabi lang ‘yung staff sa counter na kinagulat niya.

  
  


“Ah sir Jaemin, libre na po.”

Napaisip si Jaemin kasi kahit naman suki na siya dito, hindi mag-offer ng libreng drink ang _Starbucks._ Napansin ata ng staff na naguluhan bigla si Jaemin kaya tinuro niya ‘yung lalaking nakaupo at nag-aabang don sa may sulok.

_Lee._

Agad naman pumait ang mood ni Jaemin sa nakita niya. Kaaga aga pa pero sinusubukan na agad siya ng Panginoon. Ngumiti na lang si Jaemin doon sa staff, aside for the fact na cutie rin siya, hindi niya naman kasalanan na kupal si Jeno. 

  
Tumalikod na lamang siya at palabas na ng pinto kahit naririnig niya na ‘yung isang babaeng staff na sumisigaw ng _“Iced Americano for Jaemin”_ Hindi niya rin napansin ang sawing mukha (na naman) ng lalaking sumagot ng kape na hindi niya naman kinuha.

~

Hindi magets ni Jaemin kung bakit kinikilig 'yung iba sa public declarations ng love eh it builds nothing but pressure lang don sa taong pinupursue. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano siya napunta sa sitwasyon ngayon. Nakaupo sa front seat ng auditorium habang halos lahat nakatingin sa kanya at 'yung dalawang bestfriend niya sa magkabilang gilid. Si Donghyuck vinivideohan ang pangyayari, si Renjun naman nakatingin lang na parang gustong maghamon ng suntukan dahil may hindi binabanggit si Jaemin sa kanya. At si Jeno na kupal? Ayon nasa stage, may dalang gitara at kumakanta. Patapos na sana 'yung program nang biglang tumakbo 'yung kupal at sinabing may iaalay siyang kanta para sa isang _Na Jaemin._

Naisipan niya nang tumakbo sana kanina, pero etong Donghyuck na 'to hinila lang siya pabalik sa upuan niya. Tuwang tuwa si gaga na makitang nagdudusa siya. Tunay na kaibigan. 

_Akin ka na lang (akin ka na lang)_  
_Iingatan ko ang puso mo_  
_Akin ka na lang (akin ka na lang)_  
_Wala nang hihigit pa sa 'yo_

Inaamin niya na at some point in his life, he wants attention, pero hindi sa ganitong paraan. Hind sa paraang kakantahan siya ng #1 university sports player at student. Gusto niyang magalit, gusto niyang magwala sa kinauupuan niya pero hindi niya magawang umalis simula nung kumanta na si Jeno. He's not saying that the Lord's unfair, he's saying that he has his favorites. Athlete na, matalino pa, tapos maganda pa boses. Oo na, siya na magaling sa lahat. Siya naman talaga. While si Jaemin? Isang accounting major lang naman na nagshift sa art kasi sabi nila hindi naman talaga siya magaling. 

_Akin ka na lang_  
_Liligaya ka sa pag-ibig ko_  
_Akin ka na lang_  
_Wala nang hihigit pa sa 'yo_  
_Wala nang hihigit pa sa 'yo_  
_(Akin ka na lang)_

Tapos na 'yung kanta pero nakatulala pa rin si Jaemin. Bumaba na ng stage si Jeno at pumunta sa pwesto nilang magkakaibigan. May dala siyang isang rose. Habang 'yung ibang tao sa loob ng auditorium, walang ibang ginawa kung hindi magtitili. _Mga haliparot!_

"Na Jaemin, Akin ka na lang?"

Ang kinaiinis niya pa ay kung umasta si Jeno parang nililigawan niya talaga si Jaemin. Eh kung alam lang ng lahat na peke ang mga pinagagawa netong kupal na to, edi hindi sila magtititili at irerevoke ang jeno love card nila. Tumingin siya sa dalawang kaibigan niya at ayon pa rin si Donghyuck, nakangiti na parang tanga sa cellphone niya habang nagvivideo. Si Renjun ganon pa rin ang itsura, pero this time, si Jeno na ata ang gustong sapakin. Tumingin ulit siya sa kupal at nainis na naman siya dahil may favoritism talaga si Lord! Ginagamit na naman niya ang signature _eyesmile_ niya para makuha kung anong gusto niya.

At eto si Jaemin, mahina.

"Yes."


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andito na naman ako

"so kayo ni jeno?"

nasa caf sila ngayon at eto na nga ba ang kinakatakutan niya. mas malala pa kung magusisa 'tong dalawang bespren niya kaysa sa mga chismosang kapitbahay nila eh, kaya as much as possible, sinasarili niya na lang 'yung ibang bagay na alam niyang bibigyang pansin ng dalawa.

kaso this time, wala talaga siyang iwas. nagfake popropose ba naman in public 'yung kupal. 

naiinis pa rin siya sa ginawa ni jeno. pero mas naiinis siya sa ginawa niya. Baket ba kasi siya nag-oo? pero yung tanong talaga: 

Bakit ba kasi ang gwapo ni Jeno? 

at bakit ba kasi ang rupok rupok niya?

  
  


"pwede ba next time na lang? wala ako sa mood."

  
  


"wala kaming pake." sabi ni renjun. tawang tawa naman sa banat ni renjun si donghyuck sa gilid. typical na nangyayari pag silang tatlo ang magkakasama.

"ano ba 'yan renjun! hayaan mo nga si nana. kung gusto niyang sabihin, sasabihin niya naman." 

'Yun nga yung point. Ayaw niyang sabihin. Bukod sa ayaw niyang mangielam 'yung dalawa sa pinagagawa nila ni jeno, hindi niya pa nakakausap 'yung isa sa kung paano silang kikilos na parang magjowa. Pagtapos kasi ng nangyari kanina, dumiretso agad 'yung isa sa basketball practice nila. Diba parang tanga. Magcoconfess in public nang ganon ganon tapos aalis na lang bigla. Hindi pa rin siya nakakagawa ng excuse kung paano ba sila naging magjowa ni jeno. Kilala ba naman niya 'yung dalawa, paniguradong marami silang baong tanong once na simulan ni jaemin magkwento. At panigurado rin 'yung unang tanong don ay 

"nag-sex na ba kayo?" 

sino pa ba? sino pa ang walang hiyang magtatanong non? syempre, si Donghyuck. si Donghyuck na sobrang pasmado ng bibig.

"Donghyuck!" 

"Tinatanong ko lang naman! Bakit namumula ka?" 

Okay for the record, sex talk is a normal thing to do between friends. Pero for some reason, nahihiya pa rin siya everytime it was being mentioned."

"Tangina mo." 

"Jaem, di mo pa rin sinasagot tanong ko. Kayo. Ni. Jeno?" 

"Injun. Please, next time." 

"I mean, wala man lang kaming kaalam alam? Hindi lang man nakarating sa amin 'yung balita na pinopormahan ka niya? Okay, understandable naman na Lee Jeno 'yon. Lahat gusto siyang solohin. Pero really Jaem?"

Ayan. wala pa siyang kinekwento na kahit isa. Ang sabi niya lang next time pero kung makapagreact yung kaibigan niya parang buong buhay 'yung tinago niya. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya kasi alam niya namang hindi siya makakaalis dito nang hindi pinagbibigyan 'yung dalawa. 

Seryoso, ano bang nagawa niya at parang ipit na ipit siya sa mga nangyayari ngayon.

"Ano bang nakita niyo kanina? Tinanong niya kung sa kanya na lang ba ako, ang sabi ko yes! Ano pa bang di malinaw don?" 

_ "Omg kailan nagstart?" _

_ "Sino nagfirst move? _

_ "Saan first date niyo?" _

_ "Ibig sabihin ba non nakapanood ka na ng baskteball practice niya? omg omg!" _

"Nag-sex na ba kayo?" 

  
  


"Donghyuck, i swear to godー"

"Jaemin." Napalingon sila lahat sa kung saan nanggaling yung boses. Of course. Alam na alam talaga ni Jeno kung saan at kailan siya papasok. (No induendo intended). Babatukan na ni Jaemin si Donghyuck eh. Andon na sana. 

"Oh hi Jeno!" Tuwang sabi ni hyuck na akala mo close sila. Hindi nga siguro alam ni Jeno kung anong pangalan niya.

"Hello, Hyuck. Hi rin Renjun!" Muntikan nang masamid ang tatlong magkakaibigan kamo.

Tumingin siya kay Jeno, at saktong nakatingin din naman sa kanya eto. "Kilala mo sila?" Paano nga ba, eh as far as he knows, never naging kaklase ng dalawa si Jeno.

  
  


"Oo naman. Bestfriends ng boyfriend ko, dapat alam ko." 

itatake note na ni Jaemin na hindi na siya magtatanong kay Jeno kahit kailan. Kung ano ano na naman ang lumalabas sa bunganga eh. Iniripan niya lang pero yung dalawang kaibigan niya na nanonood sa paglalandi ni Jeno ay mamamatay sa kilig. Hindi niya talaga maintindihan. Sila ba 'yung jowa?

"Ah Jaemin, kakatapos lang bball practice namin, so I was wondering if gusto mo sumabay pauwi?"

Bago pa siya makasagot, inunahan na agad siya ni Donghyuck. Sino ba talaga 'yung jowa dito?

"Oo naman. Actually kaya nga kami nandito, kasi sinamahan namin siyang hintayin ka." Malanding sabi ni Donghyuck kay Jeno. 

  
  


"Talaga?" tanong ni jeno na may tonong parang batang pinangakuan ng candy ng magulang. Ang daming kinaiinisan ni Jaemin sa mundo. Isa na nga ron 'yung pangakong mass testing 'nung april 14 pero hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin naman nararamdaman. Fuck this government. Pero mas naiinis siya kasi ang galing galing umarte ni Jeno na parang totoo lahat. Na akala mo magjowa talaga sila when in reality, hindi naman. 

"Truth, kaya aalis na kami ni Injun. Bye. Enjoy your night." Sabay kindat ni Donghyuck at hinila paalis sa cafeteria si Renjun hanggang silang dalawa na lang ang nasa lamesa. 

"Hinintay mo ako?" Patanong ni Jeno 

“Mukha mo, Lee.” Sagot naman niya at napatawa na lang ‘yung isa. 

  
  


~

Ngayon na magkasama sila, nalaman na ni Jaemin kung bakit kailangan magpapanggap sila na magjowa ni Jeno. At katulad ng ibang cliche na tv romance, ganon din ‘yung dahilan ni Jeno: Dahil sa ex. Ganun siguro talaga siya kadesperado para magkabalikan sila, na sa dami ng paraan na pwedeng gawin, kailangan pa ‘yung may madadamay na iba. Sabagay, wala naman siyang feelings for jeno so wala rin namang mawawala sa kanya if ever. Naisip niya rin ‘yung sinabi ni Jeno sa kanya na this is his chance to practice for an actual relationship. At least he will get to experience jowa things diba? And when all of this is done, baka magkajowa na talaga nang tunay. Win win situation pa rin.  _ Siguro. _

“Sunduin kita bukas, bigay mo sakin address mo.”

“Hindi naman na kailangan.”

“Anong klaseng boyfriend ba ako kung hahayaan ko lang pumasok mag-isa yung boyfriend ko?”

“Boyfriend na may tiwala sa boyfriend niya. Look, jeno. I can handle myself. At tsaka if we’re just doing this to make your ex jealous, then kahit kapag andiyan lang siya tayo magpapanggap.”

“Kailan ba ko mananalo sayo?”

Napangiti naman si Jaemin don sa sinabi nung isa, “Never.”


End file.
